ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit and Run (episode)
Hit and Run is the thirteenth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 223rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The bodies of a Lance Corporal and his civilian girlfriend are discovered in a car that has gone over the edge and the team originally assume that it's nothing more than a tragic accident but it quickly becomes a murder investigation when Ducky determines that the female passenger was dead long before the car ever went over the edge. As the NCIS team investigate the circumstances surrounding the case, Abby finds herself recalling some painful memories of her first case that she investigated as a young child in New Orleans. Prologue In a car, Marty and Lester are complaining with Marty telling Lester to quit driving like an old man while Lester tells Marty to relax and that the girls know that they're worth waiting for. Marty states that he doesn't want to screw this up and that he likes Janice as she understands him. Lester remarks that Janice is also easy on the eyes with Marty agreeing. Lester also states that it's good to be a few minutes late because it keeps them on their toes. Marty snaps at Lester that he's not playing games and that he's too old for that nonsense. "Who said anything about games?", Lester says. "I'm talking about keeping her interested". Marty just rolls his eyes. Lester states that he's talking about psychological foreplay. Marty sarcastically laughs before telling Lester that he's still awake and how's that for foreplay? The two chuckle. Suddenly, Marty spots something that has him yelling at Lester to stop the car. Lester stops the car, the tyres screeching loudly as he asks Marty what's wrong. Marty hops out of the car and tells Lester to come on as Lester wonders where Marty's going. Marty reaches an area with Lester demanding answers and then going "What the..." when he sees what Marty sees. It then shows that the two are looking a car that has apparently gone off the ravine with a man lying against the rock. Marty tells Lester to call 911 now. Inside the car a young woman sits in the passenger seat. It then cuts to that the man is wearing an uniform associated with the United States Marine Corps while in the background, Lester begins dialing 911 as he and Marty look on. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Tony wanders into the bullpen, saying "Good morrow, fellow humans", causing Ziva to remark that he has a bushy tail this morning. Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that the first ever case Abby worked on when she joined NCIS concerned a dead Marine at a car wash. *It's also revealed that since joining NCIS, Abby has never missed a single day or even called in sick. *It's shown that Abby has revised her "Abby's Lab for Dummies" book. Trivia *This is the 50th episode of NCIS that Dennis Smith has directed, Smith having directed his first ever episode, the Season 1 episode, High Seas (episode). Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith